1. Field of the Invention
This invention is concerned with organic pigments for thermoplastic polymers and their preparation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Organic pigments are generally prepared by precipitating an organic dye having an ionic group with a metal salt to form an insoluble salt (lake) of the dye.